Suite Life On Deck(With My OOC)
by DancinCookie187
Summary: Kimberly Matthews, also known as Kim or Kimmy, never thought her life could get better. She thought it could only get worse. That's all she got for being an A student who has read every book in the library at least twice. But all that changes when she starts going to school on the S.S Tipton, Seven Seas High. (SLOD with my OOC)
1. The Suite Life Sets Sail

Heather's POV...

I ran onto the ship and to the sky deck dragging my mother behind me. "Mom, isn't this ship amazing?! I mean, its so huge!" I exclaimed running up the stairs to the upper deck and throwing my arms out. She followed me. "I have to agree, but-" she was cut off by the intercom.

Attention! 10 minutes to departure! All ashore that's going ashore! I threw my arms around my mom and she did the same. "I'm gonna miss you! A lot!" I said. "I'm gonna miss you so much!" Mom said tightening her hug. "Can't. Breath!" I choked out. She let go and I fainted.

When I woke up my mom was gone. I stood up and slid down the railing. When I got to the bottom I ran into someone and we both fell down. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I didn't know you were..." my voice trailed off when me and the person locked eyes. He had long dirty blonde hair and he looked about the same age as me.

I was the first one to speak. "Hi, I'm Heather" I said still staring into his eyes. "I'm Zack or the man of your dreams" he said. I giggled and helped him up. Attention students, classroom time will begin in 5 minutes! "While we walk there why don't we get to know each other?" Zack asked. I smiled. "Good idea!" I said.

"So, where are you from?" I asked. "Boston, you?" He replied. "Paris" I said smiling. "Lucky!" Zack said. We started learning more about each other and we had a lot of things in common. We reached the other students and started follow Miss Tutweiler around.

"Then why do they call him a purser?' London asked as we entered the Marine Biology Lab. "I don't know but I do know that it is not his job to hold your purse" Miss Tutweiller said. "Fine then you hold it" London said tossing her purse to Miss Tutweiller. "Oh good grief, what is in this?" Miss Tutweiller asked. "My allowance" London said shrugging her shoulders. Miss Tutweiller handed London's purse back to her.

"Moving on. This is the state of the art Marine Biology Lab" Miss Tutweiler said. "Which my daddy paid for!" London exclaimed "Can I go now?" She asked. "No, now if you will follow me we will go up one deck to the Planetarium" Miss Tutweiler said. "I don't know what that is, but my daddy paid for it!" London said. "Can I go now?" She asked again. "No" Miss Tutweiller replied. "Though nothing would make me happier" She said.

Everyone left the lab except for me, Zack, Cody, Bailey and Woody who I got introduced to. "That's one good looking Cephalopod" Cody said as he, Bailey, and I were looking at the octopus. "Yeah, and you know, they're highly intelligent, they can even be taught how to open jars" Bailey said.

"Stupid jar!" Zack said trying to open the jar of octopus food. "We should get a hammer!" Woody said. "Yes!" Zack said. I walked over to them. "Allow me" I said. I easily screwed the lid off and Zack's jaw dropped. I shrugged. "You'll get used to it" I said. We walked over to the others. "Woody what are you doing?!" Bailey asked as Woody picked up the octopus. "Ew its mushy!" Woody exclaimed. "And delicate!" I said.

The octopus squirted ink at Woody causing us to laugh. He threw the octopus to Zack who got squirted with the ink. Zack threw the octopus to Cody who got squirted with the ink. Cody threw it to me and I got squirted with the ink. I threw it to Bailey who got squirted with the ink. And Bailey threw it out the port hole.

"No!" Cody exclaimed. We all rushed over to the port hole and Cody peered outside it. "Can you see it?" Bailey asked. "Yes it's stuck to the side of the boat, hold my legs and lower me down I think I can reach it" Cody said. Me, Zack, and Woody grabbed his legs and lowered him down. "Okay, I think I got him!" Cody said.

We started pulling him in but we weren't quick enough. "Seagull's attacking, seagull's attacking!" Cody shouted. "Don't hurt the octopus!" Bailey called. "No it's alright I'll just let them peck my eyes out instead" Cody said sarcastically. "Pull me in!" He said.

Me and Zack started pulling him in but Zack accidentally pulled his pants down. "Are those Share-Bears?" Woody asked smiling. Me and Bailey started laughing. "This is a nightmare!" Cody shouted. "Not to pretty from this side either" Zack said. "Nope" I said shaking my head.

We managed to pull Cody in. "Maybe their still in the lab" I heard a voice say. "Quick! Miss Tutweiler's coming!" I said. Cody tossed the octopus to me and I put it back in the water. Cody pulled up his pants and we all crowded around the tank.

"What in the world is going on here?" Miss Tutweiler asked. "Nothing" we said trying to act innocent. Cody let go of his pants causing them to fall. "Huh, are those Share-Bears?" She asked. We all went to our cabins to clean up.

Later...

After getting cleaned up, we went to the arcade. "So why didn't you want to switch roommates?" Cody asked Zack as we entered the arcade. "We figured opposites attract" Zack said. "And by opposites he means like in clean and messy, not like like boy and girl" Bailey said.

I turned to Bailey and Zack. "You two up for a game of pool?" I asked. They nodded. "Let's leave Cody and Woody to work out their issues" Zack said.

We went over to the pool table and they let me go first. I picked up the cue and squinted before I made my shot. I got a perfect score and when I turned around, Zack and Bailey had their jaws wide open. "H-how..." Bailey started. I shrugged. "Pool champion of 2002" I replied.

Zack helped Bailey and Cody walked up behind us. "What are you doing?" He asked. I zoned out and watched the people playing Galaxy Raider. Cody tapped my shoulder making me jump and whip around. "So I couldn't help but overhear... your the Pool Champion of 2002?" He asked. I nodded. "No wonder you looked so familiar!" He said.

"I hate this stupid sea school, I hate this stupid boat!" London said storming into the arcade. "Hey, Galaxy Raider games open!" Zack said. "I love this stupid boat!" London said. We all ran over and put the headphones on and the music was really loud.

It was in the middle of the game when I noticed everyone was gone. I tapped on Cody's shoulder who looked up and also noticed and soon we all took off our headphones. "Boy, that's a loud bell! I can barely hear myself not think!" London said, causing me and Cody to give her a look.

"What do 3 consecutive bells mean?" Bailey asked. Cody started naming them off and we all screamed thinking the ship was sinking. "Which way?" Zack asked. "Uh, port!" I said. We all ran to one of the ports except for London. "London! Your other port!" I shouted. She came running in our direction.

"Hurry! The boat is already tipping over!" London said falling into the wall. "No, you just broke your heel" Bailey said. "Worse!" London said. We all slid on a life jacket except for London. "Ugh, are they all orange? I need to go change!" London said starting to walk away. I pulled her back and Cody put one on her.

"Look, there's an exit! Let's get out of here!" Zack said. We all ran for the door and ran into it. "One at a time, one at a time!" Cody said. "Right!" We all said. Zack opened the door and we all went through at the same time and fell overboard.

"We fell overboard!" Cody said. "Why is the ocean so hot?" I asked. "Probably because its a hot tub!" Mr Moseby said. "Why is there a hot tub in the middle of the ocean?" London asked. I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Here's your hat Bailey... Dude, your a girl!" Cody said holding Bailey's hat out. Miss Tutweiler dropped her clipboard on Mr Moseby's foot. "I am? That explains so much!" Bailey said.

We all got towels and dried off. We sat down at the Juice Bar and I watched Miss Tutweiler talk to Bailey. "Miss Pickett why on earth would you mascaraed as a boy?" Miss Tutweiller asked her. "I don't know" Bailey said.

"Yes you do, it was her only chance of getting out of popcorn Kansas" Zack said. "Kettlecorn" Bailey corrected him. "Whatever. Anyway Seven Seas High was Bailey's one chance to get of the farm, you can't seen her back to Carmelcorn" Zack said. "Kettlecorn!" I corrected him.

"Well, Bailey, your application was by far the most impressive" Miss Tutweiller said. "Wait a minute, what about my essay on barnacle reproduction? I added pictures" Cody said. "Can I see them?" Woody asked smiling.

"Bailey I'd let you stay but we don't have a cabin to put you in" Miss Tutweiller said. "She can stay in my room, I'm willing to take one for the team" Zack exclaimed. Mr Moseby hit him with Bailey's hat. "I meant a girls cabin. Every girl has a room mate" Miss Tutweiler said.

"Except for me!" London exclaimed happily. "London, thank you, thank you!" Bailey said running over to her. "Huh?" London asked confused. "London, its so nice of you to offer to share your room with Bailey" Mr Moseby said. "I wasn't offering, I was gloating!"

She ripped her necklace off and handed it to Bailey. "Here's a diamond necklace, drop out!" she demanded. "I wouldn't drop out of this school for all the money in the world!" Bailey said. "I can get that" London replied.

"No" Bailey shook her head still smiling. "I want to stay here and become your BFF!" She said, giving London a big hug. "Get O.F.F.!" London said. Bailey quickly got off. "I will not share my room!" London complained. "Well, you will if you want to stay in this school." Mr. Moseby said. "I don't!" she replied. "Hasn't anyone been listening to anything I've said? Stupid. Sea. School! It's just a big pain in the butt!" London said throwing her towel to the floor. I noticed the octopus stuck to her butt. "Looks like she's met the octopus" I said with a laugh.


	2. Parrot Island

Heather's POV...

I was sitting at the juice bar with Zack and Bailey. "Its all my fault London left" Bailey said. "No its not, she hated a lot of things on this boat besides you" Zack said. "That came out wrong." He realised. "Ya think?" I asked.

"Here Bailey, this will cheer you up! I ordered it just for you, its a seaweed smoothie with a broccoli boost!" Cody said coming over to us. "We want her to cheer up, not throw up" Zack exclaimed. I nodded in agreement.

I watched Mr Moseby and Miss Tutweiler walk into each other. "Will you please pace to your right?" Mr Moseby asked her. "This is my right, and if you meant your right, then you should have said your right and I would've done it right, alright?" She exclaimed.

Mr Moseby got a call and all of the sudden the boat made a sharp turn causing us all to stumble. Cody accidentally threw the smoothie at Mr Moseby's face causing us all to laugh. "Told you my smoothie would cheer her up" Cody said smiling.

I stood with the class while Miss Tutweiler was taking attendence. "Okay, the whole class is here exept for Zack Martin" she announced. "Get used to that" Cody exclaimed. Zack came running up behind Miss Tutweiler. "Here!" He said making her jump and drop her cards. "Sorry I over slept" I slightly tilted my head. "We were in biology class" I stated. "Exactly" he said making me roll my eyes.

"Anyway this unscheduled stop to look for London on this tropical island presents us with an unique educational opportunity" Miss Tutweiller stated. "We're gonna learn how to surf?" Zack asked. "Yeah, cowabunga! Hang eleven!" Woody exclaimed, pretending to surf. "It's hang ten" Cody said. I nodded slowly. "Not when you've got eleven toes" Woody said. "You've got six toes on one foot?" I asked "No eight and three" Woody said. Me, Cody, and Bailey went over to the other side of the class leaving Woody alone.

"I meant a opportunity to study the history of the island" Miss Tutweiller said. "Now Parrot Island was colonized by-" "By the British, at the tail end of age of exploration" Bailey said, cutting her off. "Well, to be more precise-" Miss Tutweiller started. "1762, Wednesday, around lunch" Cody said also cutting her off. "Thank you." Miss Tutweiller said. "Well let's take a look at this beautiful lush paradise"

We all walked out onto the deck and saw mostly nothing but dirt and rocks. "Whoa, I've got more green between my seventh and eighth toe" Woody exclaimed, causing us all to take a large step away from him.

After the boat docked..

We were all standing on Parrot Island listening to Miss Tutweiler talk. "Now the reason that this island is a popular tourist destination-"Miss. Tutweiller started. We all watched as a tumbleweed went blowing by. "Or was." She corrected herself. "Is because of the rare parrot species Persephilous Incilous-"

"Which was not indigenous to these islands." Cody interrupted her again. "It was introduced to this habitat by explorers on their way back from the new world." Bailey added. "Cody, Bailey, you're teaching my class, again." Miss. Tutweiller pointed out. "My point is that this Parrot is best known for its beautiful plumage and unique mating call" Miss Tutweiller said "Ha beat ya" "She left out eat's gawk seeds" Bailey said. Miss Tutweiler shot her a glare causing her to shut up.

"Now that we're ashore, we operate on the buddy system," Miss. Tutweiller said. "Now, choose your buddy." The twins rushed over to Bailey's side and I threw my arms out in a 'what about me' position and put them back down at my side.

Later..

I was sitting down cross-legged on the ground when we heard a pig snort. "Look, where did that little piggy come from?!" Bailey asked running over to the pig. "That's what the doctor said when he saw my eight toe" Woody exclaimed making me give him a disgusted look.

"Are you lost? Here, I have something for you" Bailey said, talking to the pig. She took out some nuts and fed them to the pig. "Here Bailey, this rope'll work as a leash" I said handing her a rope. "Ah, thanks Heather!" she said taking it. She loosely wrapped it around the pigs neck. "Aw, he's so sweet! You know, he reminds me of-"

"Breakfast?" Zack asked. "Football?" Cody asked. "Y'all hush up! He reminds me of my pet pig from back on the farm. Sir Snortalot and I were best friends. Then one day I woke up and he wasn't there anymore. I got really worried, but momma told me he moved to the big city." Bailey said. "I'm going to call you, Porkers."

"Mr. Moseby is not back with London yet and the boat leaves in an hour. I'm going to go find them!" Miss Tutweiler stated as she walked away. "Since it's partly my fault London left, I'll go look too." Bailey said. "Me too!" Zack said. "So will I!" Cody said. "I guess I'll go too" I said sighing.

"Great, then we'll use the buddy system. You guys go that way and Woody and I will go this way" Bailey said. "Great." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. They walked off and we started searching for London and Mr Moseby.

Me and Cody started running around the island looking for them. "I don't think I can go any farther," I exclaimed leaning against a wall gasping for air. "So you can continue searching without me, I'll search over here" I said, pointing to a little walkway. He nodded and continued to run around the island.

I tripped and fell to the floor face first. "Ow" I cried out. I sniffed the air. "Wait a minute." I said standing up. "Do I smell-" "Pie?" A man asked. "Yes, that's what it was. Oh, hi mister..." I said hoping he would give me his name. "The name's Simms" he said. "Right. I'm looking for a friend..." I said.

"Aren't we all?" He asked. "No, no, no, you didn't let me finish. I'm looking for a friend, London Tipton. I was wondering if you knew where she was?" I asked. "Ah, yes, I'll call a taxi. TAXI!" He called. All of the sudden he was wearing a taxi uniform. "Right this way" he said leading me towards a carriage type thingy. He paddled his bike about a few feet before stopping. "Here we are, that'll be ten dollars." He said. I groaned and threw a ten dollar bill at him.

"Heather!" London, Bailey, Moseby, and Woody cried in unison. Simms opened the cell and I walked in to hug everyone. Simms closed the door behind me and I froze when I heard the noise. I whipped around. "Why are you locking ME up? What did I do?" I demanded. "Your obviously a friend of London's." He replied. I ran over to the door and held onto the bars. "You gotta let me outta here!" I begged. "Sorry, no can do" he said before leaving.

"Tight space, walls closing in, getting light headed, here we go" I said before fainting. When I woke up, Zack and Cody were in the jail cell with us. Porkers came trotting in.

"Porkers we're saved!" Bailey exclaimed. "Why does he have a law degree?" Moseby asked. "No but he can get the keys" Bailey stated. We rushed to the door. "Go to the desk open the draw and bring the master key to me" "And bring me a decaf not fat latte with extra foam!" London said. "Bailey you can't possibly believe that this animal understands you" I said.

Porkers when over to the desk. "The keys are in the draw on the left" Bailey told him.. Porkers grunted. "Not that draw, the one on the left!" "Not your left, her left!" I stated. "What about my latte?" London asked. Porkers started making her latte. "Forget the latte, bring the keys!" Moseby called. Porkers threw the keys to Bailey and she caught them. "Nice throw!" Bailey said. She unlocked the door and we all got out. The boat's horn sounded again "We have five minutes if we run we can just make it!" Cody exclaimed. We ran out of the jail and through the town.

"Hey wait look at these postcards!" Bailey said stopping. We ran back to her. "You can send postcards from the next port!" Zack said. "No I mean look at how lush and beautiful this island use to be" Bailey said. "And now it's a dump!" London stated. "Let's get out of here!" "It's a dump because your father ruined it" Bailey said. "He should fix it" "She's right it's that tip of corporate greed that's ruining the environment" Cody said.

"Wow this place really did used to be beautiful" London exclaimed. "Yes and we can all be sad about it on the boat" Moseby said. "We've still got time" I said "And now that it's not beautiful daddy doesn't care anymore" London said "Kind of like his first four wives"

"You know London if you payed to replant the island, maybe the parrots would come back" Cody said "And the islanders would be so great full and they might put your picture on their coins" I said. "Do you really think so?" London asked. "Then I could flip myself to see what shoes I should wear!"

"Halt your surrounded" Simms called, catching up with us. "By just you?" Woody asked. "Pretty much" Simms replied. "How about I help you replant the trees by writing you a check for ten million dollars?" London suggested. "That would work" Simms said. London wrote a check and handed it to him. "And feel free to use some of it to buy yourself some new pants" London said. We all ran back to the boat and made it just in time.


End file.
